universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines to Create Your Own Empire
Author's Note: Make sure you read the whole thing before getting started. Alright, here's how it goes: (For examples, check below in the Information About Your Civilization section) Table as a Heading # When creating your own empire or civilization, first you need to open a new page and give it a name. # Next, you need to set up a table. The reason being is because they are actually easier than templates when you want to load pictures. You need to add a caption in order to add the name and a flag (or logo if it is an organization - example). # Delete the top row below the caption because that is for...other things. Follow it up by having three cells on the right cells merge together while leaving only one cell on the left side. # On the left cells, you get to add Founding, Government Types, Ethics, Leader(s), Religion(s), Galaxy (or Galaxies depending on government type), and Status. Keep in mind that when loading the pictures, not all of them are gonna be usable when adding them into the slots that require pictures such as Government Types, Ethics, and Status. So you might need to use the Source Editor in order to do so. For better understanding, use one of the other civilizations' source editor for better understanding. For more information of what kinds of governments, religions and ethics are, please use the links below to get some ideas: * Government Types * Ethics and Ideologies * Religions There is a limit to these though. You can only have up to three Government Types and no more. As for Ethics (and Ideologies), you can have up to twelve and no more. There is no limit to religions though. As for naming your leader, you can come up with any name you want for the leader but the type of species that leader or leaders is is very important. As for Status, there are five types: * Stable: Means that everything is doing alright but it is at war with other factions and civilizations. * Golden: Means that it is at the height of its power with great achievements to the empire/civilization. The economy is flowing, there isn't any war, and the citizens are all happy. * Dark Age: Means that the civilization/empire is falling apart. Rioting is happening throughout the systems, the economic currencies are worthless, trade as been reduced to a crawl, cats and dogs living together, mass hysteria! * Heroic: Means the civilization/empire has risen out of its dark age thanks to one or a group of heroes that manage to pull everything together while trying to maintain a new order in this once dying civilization. * Extinct: This civilization, empire, or organization has bit the dust and is no longer around. Whatever there is left is fair gain for others to exploit. Information About Your Civilization It is always important to let people know more about your civilization. The first part is a typical overview below the name. Next, you need to add some headings that provide information such as the history of your civilization as long as you follow the timeline. Other things you should add is economy which tells everyone what kind of trade or resources that your civilization considers valuable or what kind of currency it uses. Next comes the military which tells everyone what kind of soldiers and tech your civilization is using. You may also add other information about your civilization if needed and here is one example. Last thing you need for headings is the planets that are in control. It can be listed as Solar Systems, Important Planets, or both. Here are the examples: * For Solar Systems: Star Trek Alliance * For Important Planets: Star Wars Federation * For Both: Neo-British Empire For more information about the planets and colony types; Star Classification, Planetoids & Celestial Rocks Classification, Colony/World Classification, and if you want Celestial Phenomenon. You may have to use the Source Editor since some of the photos don't really work. Also, make sure you check the technology category when making your empire. When working on your civilization, please check this LINK. Categories When doing categories, there are three categories: Civilizations, Factions, and, in your case, Fan-Made Factions. Canon Factions are factions that are canon in the Universal Fandom Wars that people can declare war on, trade, or whatever. One rule to follow: YOU CANNOT PUT YOUR CIVILIZATION/EMPIRE IN THE CANON FACTION CATEGORY. Rules That Must Be Followed Rule 1 Absolutely and positively: NO TROLLING! Any form of trolling on this site will be banned. Rule 2 Anything that is Warhammer related belongs to the Warhammer Empire and no one else. The Warhammer God has places a special code that only he can use anything from the Warhammer franchise ranging from fantasy to 40,000. Unless you want to create a rebel faction, that's fine. Rule 3 The Unspoken Golden Law of the Otaku Federation must be followed. Breaking it will result in almost every single civilization and faction wiping out your own. Tell that to the Republic of Nordigoth. Oh wait, you can't because they're dead. Rule 4 You must protect your page. Use must use "Block New and Unregistered Users" in order to prevent trolling. If you use "Administrators and Content Moderators Only", then you cannot edit your page any more. You need to ask the admin to unlock it. Rule 5 Any factions made that isn't the Admin's, it belongs to the Fan-Made Category. NOT THE CANON CATEGORY! Rule 6 Don't plagiarize. No one likes a smartass that uses someone else's works and claim them as their own. Especially if you try to make a story about it in Fanfiction. Rule 7 Have fun! It is always important to have fun while making your own civilization. Or if you want, make up some battles that took place in the NewVerse along with some stories in Fanfiction. Rule 8 When doing Fanfiction, make this disclaimer in the first chapter: '''DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A SPIN-OFF TAKEN FROM UNIVERSAL FANDOM WARS AND THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND EMPIRE. '''This part here is actually meant for Fanfiction.com for those that want to do fan fiction stories. I think this should work...in theory depending on the rules and guidelines of Fanfiction.Category:Meta